DRW Chuck the Role Model
Chuck the Role Model is a mission in Dead Rising 2. It involves the insane CURE activist Brandon Whittaker who is feeding survivors to zombies. Overview Chuck Greene finds an insane CURE activist named Brandon Whittaker getting ready to feed Vikki Taylor to a zombie. He instantly recognizes Chuck and tells him that he is 'fighting the oppression' the same way Chuck was accused of doing. Brandon opens a stall and lets out a zombie to try to eat his Vikki Taylor. After Chuck shoves the zombie back into the stall to save the hostage, Brandon accuses him of 'losing the courage to finish what you started'. He then picks up a Glass Shard and tries to kill Chuck. After Brandon is beaten, he stumbles into the stall the zombie was in and gets bitten on the face. Realizing he is just been infected, Brandon commits suicide by slitting his own throat. Chuck then is able to rescue Vikki Taylor and escort her back to the Safe House. Battling Brandon align=right } * This mission can run at the same time as the Run For The Money. Grab a Merc Assault Rifle from a dead mercenary, make a Blitzkrieg with a battery and wheelchair found close to the nearby Maintenance Room, and use it against Brandon. * There's a glitch with Brandon's AI that allows Chuck to kill him VERY quickly, Chuck will need a fast melee weapon, such as the knife gloves or an electric guitar. After he preforms his jump attack, hit him twice with the weapon. Now jump away, he should perform a spinning attack, run up and hit him ONCE then jump away again, he should perform the same spinning attack, and he will repeat this, as long as Chuck runs up and hit him every time he spins. Until he dies or Chuck gets hit, this tactic can kill him very quickly. * If Chuck has a melee weapon keep distance, when Brandon gets close enough he will do a jump attack. Jump out of his way and he will then be tired and open to attack. Repeat this step and he will be easily defeated. align=right } * Another tactic is to get a Chainsaw. When Brandon jumps into the stalls stand to the SIDE of the cubicle. When he jumps out attack him and he will then jump back into the cubicle, repeat until he is beaten. Ranged weapons * Using a ranged weapon will cause Brandon to go berserk and pounce on Chuck, followed with repeated stabs. This attack is dodgeable by jumping away when he leaps at Chuck, but will still likely damage Chuck at least once per leap. *Using a fire weapon on him will temporarily stun him. Dead Rising 2 - Burning Brandon, Youtube. align=right } *Chuck can easily beat Brandon with a Shotgun. * For players who are having trouble with this fight: Run out of the bathroom door and go right. Brandon will follow Chuck to a certain point and turn around and retreat into a stall. He will jump out once Chuck inches through the door, giving Chuck a chance to fire at him while backing out the door. Repeat this tactic until Brandon is dead. This technique is almost foolproof, as Brandon will always turn around at the same point in the hallway, allowing Chuck to pass his turnaround point and shoot him in the back as he returns. A Sniper Rifle is ideal, but any gun will work. Food * Drinking a Quick Step can help Chuck match Brandon's speed. * Brandon's health will not recharge in your absence, and Vikki will not take damage either. So Chuck can leave the bathroom to heal at the BBQ Shack. }} Trivia * The Off the Record version of this mission is Case 2-2: A Familiar Face. Video Gallery /Gallery}} Dead rising ProtesterShardKnife.png|Brandon's shard of glass Brandon2hq.png References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Exclusive Dead Rising 2 Missions